It is known to improve the smoothness and touch sensation of a cosmetic product by utilizing a silicone oil, crosslinked silicone particles, or combinations of both as a cosmetic raw material from which a cosmetic product is prepared. Cosmetic products prepared by utilizing both a silicone oil and crosslinked silicone particles are known.
For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Applications [Kokai] Hei 1-165,509 and Hei 1-190,757, describe cosmetic products formed by compounding crosslinked silicone particles having three dimensional net like structures, with a silicone oil of high or low viscosity.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application [Kokai] Hei 1-207,354 describes a cosmetic product composed of a crosslinked silicone of a hydrosilation crosslinkable silicone composition and a silicone oil of low viscosity.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application [Kokai] Hei 3-79,669 describes a cosmetic product prepared from a crosslinked silicone, a low viscosity silicone oil, a polyoxyalkylene modified silicone type surface active agent, and water.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application [Kokai] Hei 3-271,211 describes a cosmetic foundation that comprises a silicone oil emulsion composed of a low viscosity silicone oil and a silicone which is a solid at room temperature.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application [Kokai] Hei 6-502,646 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,849 issued Oct. 13, 1992), describes a skin cleansing composition composed of a silicone rubber and a silicone oil.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application [Kokai] Hei 7-330,537 describes a cosmetic product composed of a high molecular weight silicone and a silicone rubber.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application [Kokai] Hei 2-172,906, Hei 5-139,932, and Hei 10-36228 describe hair cosmetic products composed of a silicone oil and a crosslinked silicone particle. More specifically, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application [Kokai] Hei 2-243612 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,167 issued Dec. 25, 1990), and Hei 5-262987 describe hair cosmetic products comprised of a crosslinked silicone particle with a silicone oil.
However, since these cosmetic products are prepared from cosmetic raw materials comprising a silicone oil and crosslinked silicone particles compounded with another cosmetic raw material, their manufacture is a problem. In particular, the crosslinked silicone escannot be sufficiently dispersed in the cosmetic product; the silicone oil and the crosslinked silicone particles have poor affinity to each other; and when mixed together, they lose their original properties.
More specifically, when water based cosmetic products are prepared and a silicone oil and crosslinked silicone particles are dispersed in another cosmetic raw material, it becomes impossible to develop a sufficient shear force, such that the resulting cosmetic product either cannot acquire sufficient stability or it produces unpleasant sensations in its application.